1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus operating in a virtual reality environment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a bladder driven omnidirectional moving surface used as an input device in a virtual reality system that simulates an exercising environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major limitation in state-of-the-art virtual reality systems is the inability to permit simple walking and running. In such systems, navigation is typically experienced as a disembodied center of consciousness which is directed by pointing, or by manipulation of a joystick, trackball, mouse, or similar device. The actual physical sensation of walking is limited to one of two forms: a) The user is restricted to a confined and immobile surface where tracking and signal generation are well-controlled, and b) the user is confined to a device such as a linear treadmill or wheelchair which transduces the user""s linear motion to virtual space navigation.
The conventional linear treadmill has a movable track which can be upwardly inclined. The track is only movable in one direction, which restricts motion of the user to the direction of movement of the track. A monitor, such as a motivational electric display, associated with the track typically records the time, speed, and distance accomplished by the user.
Use of a linear treadmill, consisting of one continuous moving track, in conjunction with a monitor permits a user to walk in a straight line. Users cannot step in arbitrary directions as they would be able to in real life. This limitation in directionality detracts from the immersive nature of the experience, and requires that the experience take on more of a vehicular nature rather than freely walking and navigating body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,572 discloses an omni-directional treadmill that would eliminate the aforementioned directionality limitation. Because that system is based on two sets of conveyors, one enabling movement in a direction perpendicular to the other, that system may not function as expected when users decide to take turns that are diagonal to the rotation of the conveyors. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a fully omni-directional moving surface that can be used as a treadmill.
The systems and methods of the present invention combine the use of a novel moving surface assembly with virtual reality systems.
More specifically, the method includes the steps of positioning a first plurality of ball bearings around a spindle; enveloping the first plurality of ball bearings and the spindle with a bladder; and injecting a viscous substance into the bladder. The method further includes the steps of positioning a second plurality of ball bearings in a base; placing the bladder in the base such that the bladder is in contact with the second plurality of ball bearings; positioning a trackball in between the base and the bladder; and connecting the trackball to a processor used for providing a virtual reality environment.
The system of the present invention includes a plurality of ball bearings; a bladder for enveloping the plurality of ball bearings; and an interface for connecting the bladder to a virtual reality processor. The system further includes a spindle for positioning the ball bearings such that the ball bearings form a ring around the spindle, the spindle having a top portion to support the weight of a user; a base including a plurality of ball bearings for holding the bladder; a viscous substance enveloped by the bladder and in contact with the ball bearings; and a track ball contacting the bladder and serving as an interface between the bladder and the virtual reality processor.